


You Won't Have to Feel a Thing

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Alfred isn’t always the hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Have to Feel a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just so we can get this clear. I took about a thousand liberties with this. America would've probably already launched their nukes to destroy the rocket and have already destroyed North Korea by the time it took for word to spread. But let me dream, okay? :)

“Mr. Kirkland, you might want to know this.” A man had rushed into England’s office but still maintained an air of calmness. England set down his third cup of tea and raised an eyebrow. “I’m busy right now.” The man just said quietly, “Sir, it’s about America.”

“What going on? What’s wrong?” England asked David Cameron as he rushed into the meeting room. Philip Hammond was seated at the table with a laptop, staring at it intently.   
David came up to England with worried eyes but said, “Arthur, you know Mr. Philip Hammond.” England wanted to forget the formalities but smiled politely and shook the Secretary of State for Defence’s hand.   
“Now, down to business.” David said as they sat down around the computer.   
“I have just received word that North Korea has launched a missile at America, sir.” Philip said, pointing at the map on the screen.   
“But it’s just a fake missile, right? It wouldn’t actually hit America?” England asked.   
Philip and David exchanged a look. “Sir, this missile is gaining speed as we speak. It’s over Russia at the moment but in half an hour, it will hit Washington, D.C.”   
England watched the blinking dot. “And is anyone doing anything?” England asked nervously.   
“The American government was alerted the moment the missile was launched, maybe even before.”   
England bit his lip. “And no one else will do anything?”   
Philip shook his head. “This is a fight between America and North Korea. No one wants to get involved.”   
The room was deadly quiet. “How long does it take to scramble the jets?” England asked.   
David Cameron immediately said, “Now, sir, we must think-”   
“How long?” England asked sternly.   
“A-an hour, sir.” Philip stammered out.   
England sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “No, that’ll take too long.” England bit his lip and sighed. He walked over to the window and looked outside. “Do we still have the Starburst missile in Alconbury?”   
“S-sir, you can’t possibly-”   
England turned, his green eyes flashing dangerously. “Yes, I can. And yes, I will. Now contact Alconbury and tell them to shoot the bastard down.” England left no room for argument, just walking out of the room.   
The Prime Minister and Secretary of State for Defence were stunned.   
England went into his room and kneeled at his bed. “God, you know I’m not too good at this but here I go.” He took a deep breath. “Look after Alfred. That’s all I ask of you. Look after him like I once did.” He stayed there for a moment before whispering, “And let him know how much I still love him.” Then he kneeled there, waiting for Armageddon to come.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so I apologize if my very short characterization of the Prime Minster and the Secretary of State for Defence is a bit off. (Seriously, the only politics I ever follow in England is the Royal family but I should pay a bit of more attention, shouldn’t I?) Anyway, this is just a short little ficlet based on an idea of what England would do if he heard a missile was headed for America. I might have botched it a bit making England the self-sacrificing hero but I just always felt that England was so protective of America and would always, if he had the chance, run to take the bullet for him. The title is inspired by “You Won’t Feel a Thing” by the Script.


End file.
